1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air intake control system (electronic throttle, DBW) for an internal Combustion engine of a vehicle, in which a throttle body having a throttle valve is connected to an intake port of a cylinder head which an engine main body is provided with, and an electric actuator having an electric motor is arranged on the throttle body to drive open or close the throttle valve.
2. Description of Background Art
An air intake control system in which an electronic actuator having an electric motor is mounted on a throttle body to drive open or close a throttle valve is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent No. 3536612, for example.
A connector is arranged on a housing of an electric actuator to connect an outside conductor to an electric motor which an electric actuator is provided with. It is, hence, desired to permit easy connecting work of the outside connector to the connector in a state that a throttle body has been assembled on an internal combustion engine. In Japanese Patent No. 3536612 referred to in the above, however, no consideration is made about the arrangement of a connector and no disclosure is found about the arrangement of a connector.
With the foregoing circumstances in view, the present invention has as an object thereof the provision of an air intake control system for an internal Combustion engine of a vehicle, which facilitates connecting work of an outside conductor to a connector of an electric actuator arranged on a throttle body.